


You suck at love

by Xicae



Series: YOI high school love series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, everyone is the same age, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicae/pseuds/Xicae
Summary: High school love usually ends up in bliss.... if you got the correct lover. Katsuki Yuuri was one of the unlucky victims of Victor Nikiforov, Yutopia high's serial cheater. However, Yuuri made sure he was over him the moment his love died alongside with his relationship with Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is the first part of the YOI high school love series and I wanted to mix around with the different kind of love stories I can think of for the first story. :) Hope you guys enjoys!

I know he won't change. Even after everything he said, I should have never believed him and know that he will never change. It has been 5 years since it happened but I can always remember it so clearly.

"Seriously? Victor Nikiforov? You do know he's known as the school's serial cheater right? He can NEVER have a stable relationship with anyone ever."

"Do not and i repeat DO NOT get close to him Yuuri. He will just play with you and break your heart."

I didn't want to believe anyone at first. He had always been my crush since I entered high school but I was always too shy to get close to him. It was when in our second year, he suddenly asked me out. Obviously I was confused on why he suddenly wanted to be with me and all my friends especially Phichit warned me not to get close to him. I did not take their advice close to heart and just went out with him. We started off incredible. He made me feel so happy. He was the sweetest person I have ever met. I could not believe all the rumors that surrounded him when we were together. 'He is going to leave you soon.' 'I give it 2 weeks before they break up.' 'There's no way Victor actually likes someone like Yuuri.' 'Victor should have at least choose someone better even if it won't last.' All those words that I kept hearing whenever I walked down the halls were always drowned out. He would always tell me that he would never leave me and that he truly does love me.

I really thought he was the one forever. I really thought he was mine. I was so blind. Everything he did, I choose to ignore. The times where I have seen him flirt with others, I didn't want to believe he was actually doing anything wrong. He started to hold my hand less. He stopped hugging me and even started to distant himself away from me whenever we spend time together.

"What's wrong Victor? You are acting really really strange these days. Did I do something wrong?"

I asked after he suddenly pushed me away when I gave him a hug.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking and I just thought that I really don't deserve someone like you. You are so nice to me despite knowing about the horrible rumors about me in school. You gave me a chance when usually no one wants to get close to me and I am really happy that I have met you. I really do love you and I want you to know that."

I was so comforted by his words that day and I was so clueless at what happened the next day. The new transfer student from Russia was the center of attention for weeks. Yuri Plisetsky is a very beautiful person I admit but honestly I don't understand why is everyone fawning over him. He's mean and rude to everyone. He doesn't really have any friends except for someone named Otabek Altin. I was just walking to my class when I heard faint whispering....... in the toilet? I listened closer and recognised one of the voices as Victor. I quietly opened the door and continue to hear the coversation.

"Are you not already dating someone you old geezer."

The person sneered at Victor.

"Come on we are the same age and it's not like he would know. He's nothing compared to you. You are beautiful and so damn hot. Who would want to make out with a pig like him? Just one kiss ok Yuri?"

Victor said with no regret. He doesn't mean it right? Each word was a knife to the heart. Tears unknowingly started to stream down my face. Hahaha it's funny how just yesterday he told me he loves me. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to class. I started to pick up my pace and suddenly I'm running. I ran past my class and out of school. I just ran and ran. I needed to be far away from that place. I stopped to catch my breath and found myself at the beach. It was empty since it's still morning. I sat down on the bench and just stared off to the ocean. His words kept replaying in my mind. Everything was so bullshit. I couldn't believe I let myself trust him. I fell for him hard and listened to him. Ignoring all the rumors of him. All the rumors of him cheating on me. I didn't listen because he said he loves me. He really did play me well huh. All his lies were so believable and I let it sway me. I felt my phone buzzing and I looked at the caller ID. Victor Nikiforov. Nope. I switched off my phone and tried to relax myself. I sat there for another 5 minutes before getting up and walked back to school.

"Yuuri! Where did you go!?"

Someone shouted and tackled me at the same time.

"Wow Phichit haha I'm fine I just went for a walk."

And the last person I wanted to see at the moment appeared right in front of me. His hand reached out for mine but before he could touch me, I pushed him away and walked to class with Phichit by my side. He was so shocked at the sudden change. Most of the time, I would have jumped into his embrace but there was no way I'm letting him touch me. Not after what he did. I could hear me walk after me. I held on tighter to Phichit and he turned around to shoo Victor away saying that our classes next was different from each other. It took Victor a lot of strength to walk away and back to his own class. "WHAT?! HE DID WHAT NOW?! HO HO HO GUESS WHO'S GONNA DIE TODAY!"

I can't help but to tell Phichit everything. I mean he's my best friend. I can tell that he was fuming mad. He kept telling me that he told me so that there was no way Victor could ever stay with someone for so long. He was bound to do something to break away from the relationship. Phichit kept nagging me throughout the entire math lesson. I really wanted to smash my head against the table to stop the nagging but I just listened to him. When the bell rang, I really didn't expect to see Victor waiting for me. He saw me and waved at me, smiling. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I was just about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you?'

He asked with concern in his eyes. Like I will believe he cares for me anymore.

"What's wrong? Nothing. It's just that I found out that my boyfriend to be a lying cheating ass jerk that kisses people in the toilet."

His face turned white and his mouth gaped at me. He started to mumble some words, trying to string them into sentences.

"You know what Victor? It's game over. I can't believe you would do something like that to me even after everything you have said to me. I don't why I have wasted all my time on someone like you. I gave you a chance. I trusted you! I trusted everything that you told me. I didn't listen to anyone. I didn't believe anyone that said all those thing about you. Do you know why I didn't pay attention to the negative things that surrounded our relationship!? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!!! You played me well. Now I understand what it means when someone says that you can't trust a serial cheater."

I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could to get away from the growing crowd. Everything after that was a blur to me. I remembered that Yuri Plisetsky came up to me after hearing that me and Victor broke up, telling me that he did not kiss Victor because he knew that we were dating but Victor did try multiple times to get very close to him. He also told me that he saw Victor making out with many girls when I was still with him and I did the right thing in leaving a cheating bastard like him. Strangely enough, Yuri and I started to become friends. Of course all these were past memories and there is so much more love stories that happened at Yutopia High. I ended up with someone who truly loved me from the very start and I never regretted anything I had done.

"You know Yuuri. I love you so much and I will never hurt you."

"I know.....and I love you too...very much Phichit."


End file.
